General Schwarz
General Schwarz appeared in 2014 TV series called Ressha Sentai ToQger. General Schwarz (シュバルツ将軍 Shubarutsu Shogun) is the Black Iron General of the Evil Army Shadow Line, who serves as its military leader. He is obsessed with creating the Shadow Ressha forces to take over the Rainbow Line. Miss Gritta notes Schwarz's presence whenever he enters or leaves a room. After Gritta's supposed death at the hands of Z, Schwarz was banished from the Shadow Line. General Schwarz contemplated the appearance of the ToQgers following their opposition against Bag Shadow's Dark Station while Baron Nero and Madame Noir argued over what should take priority in the Dark Station operations. Learning of the impressive spread of darkness through the town brought about by Saber Shadow's Station from Baron Nero, General Schwarz decided to see the creation of the Shadow Train Corps in the meantime to give the Emperor of Darkness the proper greeting when he arrives. As Noir and Nero were arguing over who was most effective at spreading darkness, Schwarz entered and reminded them of the interference the ToQgers posed. Pressed by the two of them as to why he hadn't acted to deal with them already, Schwarz told them he was gathering intelligence and took his leave. On his way out, Schwarz dropped a handkerchief on his person, which was picked up by Miss Gritta who went to hand it back to him. Schwarz voiced his appreciation, but told Gritta didn't keep things he dropped to the ground, he accepted her request to keep it for herself before excusing himself. Observing a Kuliner, Schwarz acknowledged it as a fine model of locomotive, but also realized that having only one model bored him. Noting the diversity of the Rainbow Line, Schwarz voiced a desire to observe their trains for himself. Unbeknownst to Schwarz, he was watched by Miss Gritta, who wished to help him. Later on, Schwarz found a note which offered a chance to observe the trains of the Rainbow Line. Bemused as to who sent the note, Schwarz noted that he would be grateful for it to be true. Schwarz would receive this opportunity when ToQ-Oh was formed to face the enlarged Stove Shadow who was sent by Gritta, sending two Kuliner Robos to back up Stove Shadow and test the Rainbow Line. Witnessing ToQ-Oh successfully destroyed all three targets, Schwarz boarded his own Kuliner and addressed the ToQgers, telling them that now he had seen them in action he would move to make their trains his. Told by ToQ 1gou that they aren't his to take, Schwarz gave the ToQgers his name, warning them that they would meet on the battlefield in due time. Representing the Shadow Line, General Schwarz made an alliance with the revived Underground Empire Badan, which aimed to destroy the Kamen Riders including the Armored Riders of Zawame City who the ToQgers had recently befriended. To that end, he sent a Kuliner to attack the Den-Liner time train piloted by Kamen Rider Den-O. However, this was unsuccessful and the combination of ToQ-Oh with the Kyoryuger Ressha and Den-Liner, ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner, fought and destroyed the Generalissimo of Badan with the other time trains. In 2017, shortly before the ToQgers graduated from elementary school, General Schwarz, along with the other former Shadow Line generals, was reincarnated as a limited puppet by Grand Duke Hei, who took command of the Shadow Line after Z was defeated by the ToQgers having been banished by the Emperor of Darkness when he attempted to take the throne. Summoned to fight the ToQgers, this General Schwarz fights the future ToQ 2gou from 2025, and is soon enough destroyed by his Home Trigger due to the reincarnated Shadow's limited body. He was revived, but under the name of Ishikawa "Schwarz" Goemon (石川シュバラツ五右衛門, Ishikawa Shubaratsu Goemon), modeled after the famed Japanese ninja who was considered the Robin Hood of Japan, Ishikawa Goemon. He now wields a katana as his weapon, along with its sheathe in it. He faced the team of Kasumi Momochi, Hikari Nonomura, and Nagi Matsuo in the bridge to Dark Ninja Land, which he was the of guardian , but was eventually defeated by being trapped in a hot water pot. He later faced ToQ 4gou and MomoNinger before being killed again by the two's teamwork. General Schwarz is a fanatic of war and desires to personally crush the ToQgers, especially since his fellow generals Nero and Noir are not taking them seriously. He is viewed as a brute by Baron Nero, who believes things should be done in a more graceful manner. It is implied that General Schwarz is a bit of a germophobe, as he doesn't pick up or touch anything that he has dropped onto the floor. He also has a love of trains, and is fascinated with the variety of train designs the Ressha of the Rainbow Line offered, and wished to be in them. Powers and Abilities General Schwartz is a master swordsman with his General Black Iron Sword (将軍系黒鉄剣 Shōgun-kei Kuroganeken), capable of defeating all five ToQgers single-handedly with great precision, power, and speed. In Ninninger VS ToQger, as Ishikawa Schwarz Goemon, he wielded a katana instead of the General Black Iron Sword. As Ishikawa Schwarz Goemon, he is also able to use coin projectiles from the Shadow Ninpou : Illustrious Gold (シャドー忍法：絶景金 Shado Ninpo : Zekkei Kana). He is also a skilled Kuliner pilot, with his own personal Kuliner. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Haruhiko Jō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Hideaki Kusaka